Sleepless Night
by MisaLovesYaoi
Summary: Gintoki is sitting in the living room an is watching tv as someone knocks on the door. At first he pretended that he didnt hear it but then he couldnt ignore it and opened the door. Who could it be so late at night?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**It's Misa again!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, followers and favs! (=^-ω-^=)**

** I'm so sorry that it took me that long to publish something again x.x**

**Too much ideas for fanfics but way to less time to write them (╥_╥)**

**I hope that youll like it let the love begin! :3**

**Warning contains: Yaoi, Smut, Guy x Guy**

**I do not own Gintama and stuff xD**

It was late at night as Gin heard a knocking on the door. "Ill just pretend I didn't hear it" he murmured but the knocking got louder. " Oi Kagura, Shinpachi answer the door already!" he demanded then he remembered that they were sleeping at Otae's place because they had to help her with something earlier the day. " Damn..." he heard the knocking once again." Yes, yes im comming... no need to be so annoying..." he opened the door and looked into the eyes of a hopless blackhaired man. He seemed nervous. " What the hell are you doing here prince mayora? Got nothing to do?" "I..I'm sorry... did I wake you up?" Toushiro said with a trembling voice. _Whats wrong with him?... is he drunk?_ "Nah I was watching TV. What do you want?" _Whats with him anyways? Those clothes ... isn't he usualy wearing his uniform or yukata?_ " well Gintoki... I got thrown out from shinsengumi.. and I need a place to stay.. Ill.. Ill also pay you! I couldnt find a free hotel room... so please let me stay here for the night!" he begged. Gintoki let him inside and they sat down on the sofa " So the demonic vize leader got thrown out? What did you do and why do you look so hopeless?" he asked. "Oi I dont look hopeless! Thats my new style!" the black haired said. Gintoki looked straight in his eyes without saying anything. Toushiro started talking "Well you see a lot of things happend and I kind of got cursed by this damn sword and no matter what I try it seems like this sword wont let me go, and somehow I'm really interested in animes and manga lately so you know that led that the gorilla throw me out and well I need a place to sleep so I came to you c.. could you let me stay here just for one night, please?" " bwahahahahaha you my friend turned into a hopeless otaku! " he laughed. " Thats not funny! I got fired, I don't have a house to stay in and im doing embarrassing things!" trying to hold his laughter back he answered " Alright I'll let you stay. You can sleep in Shinpachi's room its over there. I'll be going to sleep now make sure not to watch anime all night long... bwahahaha" before he entered his room Gin looked back at the man sitting on the sofa and the man was looking straight at him and blushed as their eyes met _the heck.. whats be blushing for?_ Gin layed in his futon and listened to the raindrops as he wanted to fall asleep.

—

The silver haired male woke up in the middle of the night because he felt something moving under his blanket. "Don't overreact Gin... It's not a ghost..it's not a ghost" he wispered as he slowly opened the blanket and looked under it just to find a trembling otaku lying next to him. Toushiro didnt notice that Gin was looking straight at him. Lets see when that idiot will notice me Gin thought. Suddenly there were thunders and the black haired hold tightly onto Gin's arm. He looked up to Gin just to see him looking bored at him. " Oh..did..did I wake you? I'm really sorry for that" he said. " You know that this isn't megane's room right? The heck you are doing in my futon?" " Im..sorry Gintoki its just that im scared of thunderstorms.." he blushed.. "I see... so you really turned into an otaku" he laughed. "So I can stay here!?" the black haired asked hopefully. "Yea do what you want" Gin said. There was a thunder again. But this time Toushiro hugged the male lying next to him tightly. Gintoki didn't say a word. Hijikata felt the silver haired's hand slide down his back. He shudderd why not having some fun while he is here gin thought. Toushiro turned his back to Gin. " Are you feeling unconfortable next to me?" he asked. "n... no.. not at all but I like to face this side while sleeping!" he said with a loud voice. Gintoki didn't answer. He embraced Hijikata from behind and slid his hand the black haired man's chest down to the crotch.

**More to come soon hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ＼（＾▽＾）／**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi (*＾▽＾)／**

**So here is Chapter two for you guys!**

**Lets talk not much**

**THE FUN IS BEGINNING NOW! ლ(=ↀωↀ=)ლ**

**Warning contains: Yaoi, Smut, Guy x Guy**

**I do not own Gintama and stuff  
><strong>

Gintoki embraced Hijikata from behind and slid his hand the black haired man's chest down to the crotch."G..Gin? W..what are you doing?" " pssht, I'll let you forget the fear" " I'm not scared at all!" he got louder as he wanted to defend himself. "I jus..." gin kissed him on his neck and toushiro forgot what he wanted to say earlier. He slid his hand inside Toushiros underwear and touched his member gently. Toushiro shuddered. _Am I going to far? I should stop and say that it was a joke but I dont want to stop right now_ he started sliding his hand up and down and felt his own member growing hearing hijikata moan. " you dont need to hold your voice back we are all alone in this house. So let me hear it.. to say it in your language this is yaoi" he said and licked toushiros ear while pumping the black haires throbbing member. Toushiro felt Gins hard member poking his back he shudderd and released his semen on Gins hand. He was breathing heavy. " Was it feeling this good? But I havent come yet you should take responsibility and please me too" he wispered in toushiros ear " S...should I use my mouth?" he said as he turned around to face the silver haired " youre kidding me im sure that you have no skills at all but you can use another hole to make me feel good" as Gin said that he slid his hand down toushiros back and rested his hand on the other males butt. " hey wait will you? I might be an otaku but I wont lose my manhood!" He blushed. " Its not about losing your manhood its about having fun" the silver haired said and gave the black haired a long kiss. Hijikata was astonished by the way gin kissed him it was too sudden. He had to breath so he broke the kiss but after a few seconds he then kissed Gin back. They were playing with their toungs. Toushiro wrapped his arms around the other males neck enjoyed the long kiss. Gin took this opportunity and started massaging toushiros entrance which the black haired seemed to enjoy as the started moaning. " ohh what are those sounds? Do you like it?" " ahh.. yes.. go on it feels so good!" He moaned. Hearing that Gin kissed Toushiro again and entered him with his finger and prepared him. " get on all fours and stick your butt up ill be gentle" Gin said. Toushiro did as he was told. Gin took out his fully erect member and rubbed it against the entrance for a while. Thoushiro burried his face in the pillow it was too much and he didnt even enter yet! Gin slowly pushed his member inside. "Ahh..i..it hurts.." Hijikata breathed heavy. "Im sorry but it will feel better just relax" Gin said as he pushed all inside. "Ahhh...gin.." he moaned. " so tight..." Gin wispered " Im going to move now ok? Just relax" gin slowly started to move. He slid half his member out and pushed it in again. "Ahhh...ahh..hurts.." the silver haired moved faster and rubbed his partners member so that he would feel good too. Hijikata got used to it and since gin was gentle he started liking it. " lets change positions" the silverhaired said. He turned toushiro on his back and started thrusting in and out his partner. "Ahh faster.." gin did as told and made his movements faster. He leaned foreward and kissed the male lying under him. First a long kiss then he started kissing his neck. Toshiros face turned shades of red. He was too embarrassed since his member was fully exposed. The silver haired man teased his partners pink fruits with his tounge while he was thrusting in and out. His hand stroked his partners member. It was too much for Toushiro. "Im gonna come! Ahh.." he moaned. It didnt take long until he cummed. _Shit hes tightening up I'm gonna come too! _Gintoki thrusted in and out a few times more until he released himself on his partners stomach. Both were breathing heavy no one said a word.

In the morning Toushiro woke up next to the silver perm. Seeing him he recalled what happened last night and was embarrassed. He put his clothes on and ran outside the house although he felt pain in his back. He just wanted to escape. _Nah lets let him be he will come back anyways_ Gintoki thought and turned around in his futon to continue to sleep. Suddenly the door to his room opened. "OI GIN! Dont be so lazy! Its afternoon already did you forget that we have a job today?". "Kagura shut up sometimes adults need to relax after a long night!". "Long night? I bet you were having fun reading all your JUMP magazines! Get up already!" she said in a loud voice. "Indeed it was really funny" he said and threw a cushion on her.

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**To be continued?...ヘ（゜◇、゜）ノ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello its Misa again!**

**Time for chapter 3~**

**Sorry that it took me so long again to publish something but I've been having much stress in school lately! less than 2 months left for my final exams **

** :;(∩´﹏`∩);:**

**I wonder if I can make it _ **

**I put alot of effort into this one since I wanted my FF to have a better storyline. I hope you will like it ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡**

**Warning contains: Guy x Guy, Strong Language**

**I do not own Gintama **

Hijikata was standing infront of the yoruzuyas house arguing if he should knock on the door or not. Its been two weeks since THAT night and he didn't see the silver haired since then. He wasnt sure what really happend... whether it was just a dream or reality because he wasnt himself but now the otaku side of him disappeared and here he was standing wearing his uniform, smoking a cigarette and as always a serious expression as to be expected from the demonic vize from shinsengumi. While he was still deciding if he should knock or not his hand moved on his own and he knocked on the door.

"The Fu..." someone opened the door. "Mayora whaddya doing here?" The girl said. " Kagura right? Is Gintoki there?" He asked. "Yeah hes inside doing some business with a weirdo! Want to join the weirdo club?" She laughed and let him inside the house. He entered the livingroom and saw gintoki sitting on the sofa and infront of him something that looked like a duck and next to THAT a handsome man with white fairly skin and long black hair. Hijikata was looking confused and wanted to know what they talked about.

" Gin-san you have a guest" a boy with black hairs and glasses said. "Hey whats up?" Hijikata said. The blackhaired unknown male didnt even bother to look his way. Noticing that he felt the rage for this man to grow stronger. The silver haired red eyes met toushiros. "I didnt think that i would see you again", he smirked " what do you want?" Before he could give an answer the blackhaired unknown male stood up and said " I'll be going now it was nice seeing you again after what happend. Come Elizabeth lets go"." yeah you know where the door is bye" gin answered. The blackhaired wanted to leave without even saying hello or bye to Hijikata he lost it"Oi weirdo shouldn't you greet someone who just entered the room? Its unpolite if you dont do it! Didnt your mother teach you any manners?" He said in a high voice. The man looked straight in his eyes for the first time and said " Its not weirdo. Its Katsura. Also isn't it unpolite to call people names?" Then he left the room. " I'll also be going I need to help my sister again! See you Gin-san, Hijikata-san!" Said the boy with the glasses as he left.

They were alone. Silence was filling the room. "OI! whats that! If you come here at least talk to me instead of looking around. This silence is killing me!" Gin said annoyed. " Yeah about that .. I just wanted to say that Toushi, the otaku in me disappeared! So I'm my own self now!" He said. "Good for you. But you didnt have to interrupt my business for that you know?" He answered." Oh right who was that man? I think ive seen him somewhere before" Hijikata said. " He is... uhm how should I say it? And old friend I guess. Why do you want to know that?" Gin wondered ". " he seemed pretty arrogant to me thats why im asking" he said with an annoyed voice. "I see" gin chuckled. " 'look at him he seems like he still wants to say more he didnt just come here for that' he thought. " so uhm... about last time we met... I mean that you met with toushi... that what happend.. I just want to say that it wasnt me and..." he blushed. Gin rested his head on his hand and was looking straight into his eyes and thought 'oh this is getting funny' "if it had been myself then I woulnd't have done such things" he continued.

Gin smirked "Is that all you came for? I understand it. And I wont make a move on you. I promise" he stood up and walked towards the black haired. He held the other males chin up and gave him a lustful kiss. Toushiro's face got shades of red he felt something but wasn't sure what it could be but he wanted more of this sweet taste. " you can leave now or do you want more?" gin smiled. Toushiro knew that it would get dangerous so he stood up, " thank you for understanding. Bye" and shut the door behind him. " " see you next time" he smirked.

-Hijikata's point of view-

Hijikata was at work chasing a criminal but the only thing he could think about was that kiss. He knew that it was not much since they did "that" but at that time he wasnt himself it was Toshi. He suddenly heard a voice talking to him with a bored tone " Oi Hijikata youre slacking off please concentrate on your work or I'll have to kill you" he found a walkie talkie in his pocket. " Hey bastard where the hell are you hiding come out and help me catching him!" He shouted "Can't do that sorry im busy here observing another criminal" the male answered while obviously eating something. The connection went off. Toushiro was so pissed off that he took the walkie talkie and threw it on the criminals head who imediatally fell on the ground. He arrested the criminal and went back to the headquarters.

He heard other members of shinsengumi talking about him"As to be expected by the vize", "Yes thats our demonic vize! Dont mess with him!" He just ignored it. But then he overheard something that he couldnt ignore. "Yes its that yorozuya guy" someone said. He saw two of his colleagues holding an envelope with pictures inside. " What's that?" he asked. " Oh vize! Thats our new case this yoruzuya guy seems to be doing dirty stuff! So we are going to observe him for a while!" One of them said. Somehow he didn't wanted them to observe him. 'what if they really find something?' He thought. He took the envelope and said "I'll be taking these I've got a better case for you! I need some rest after chasing that other asshole for days so I'll observe him! " " alright!" they said and left.

He went to his room and looked at the silver haired males picture. He touched his lips and remembered the kiss. Next to the picture was a discription of him. It said that he might be involved with terrorists who are up against the bakufu. That he is helping them out. He couldnt belive it. He always thought that Gintoki was harmless. As he wanted to put the pictures back into the envelope another picture fell on the floor. " There are more pictures?" He picked the picture up. But it wasnt Gintoki on it. It was a man with long black hair. Then he remembered his face. It was the same man Gintoki was talking to a couple of days before. "Could he really be? But if he met with him it could be that he knows something or helps him out!" Somehow he hoped that Gin wasnt involed in something like that. He didnt want to arrest him.. no he could never do it!

He took his stuff and went near Gintokis house but knew that he couldn't just knock on the door and ask him about it so he decied to observe him for a while. He hid in a narrow alley infront of the yorozuyas office. He took his binoculars and looked for him. " tche I cant see anything fron here! He climbed on the roof of the neighbouringhouse to have a better view. "... there he is!" Gintoki was laying on his sofa with a magazine covering his face. "Hes sleeping?" He asked himself.  
>The shinsengumi vice was watching the silverhair for more than a hour now who didn't bother to move an inch. But then all of a sudden he stood up with an annoying looking face and walked over to his desk. " He made a move! But what is he doing?" Gintoki took the phone and talked to someone. After he hung up he took his sword. " I must get down from the roof hes obviously meeting up with someone!"<p>

Gin walked towards the city and entered a restaurant. Hijikata followed him and also entered the restaurant and took a seat where he could watch the silverperm without being seen. As Gin ordered something someone entered the restaurant and sat right infront of him. "!.. ISN'T THAT?!" it was katsura! the same man who he met at Gintokis house and who was on the pictures! " does he really have something to do with those terrorists?" He tought. They were talking for more than one hour and Gin had a serious face all this time. The silver perm stood up and left the restaurant so did hijikata. He walked past katsura and hoped that he didnt notice him. " so someone is really following him" katsura smiled.

Gintoki left the main road and walked through narrow alleys and looked to his left and right. Toushiro got curious and wondered what the silverperm was doing. He followed him for another 20 minutes until he lost track of him. "Damn where the heck did he go?"  
>He heard people talking to each other nearby and walked near the place where he heard the voices and listened to them. the shisenumi vice was standing around the corner and tried to see what they were doing. He noticed that gintoki wasn't one of them but they talked about something interesting. " do you think that shinsuke sama will be satisfied with this shitty work?" A blonde woman said. She was holding two pistols in her hand. " we are sorry! We tried to catch him but he was too fast!" One of the man infront of her said. "He stole a lot of our information. because of your half ass work you know. I wonder what our boss would say to that" she smiled. * this is too interesting I can leave that silver haired for now* just as he thought that someone grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.<p>

The person shoved him to another place " pssht they noticed you already you should be more careful look at the roof of that house!" A familiar voice wispered. Hijikata looked up and saw a sniper who was now looking for him because he disappeared so fast. He felt his heart beating faster... was ist because of the dangerous situation he was in or because of that familiar touch. He turned around and looked into red eyes. " what are you doing?" the black haired asked. " saving your ass? " answered the silverperm annoyed. " Uhm thank you but I didnt need your help!" " well no time for that I guess we are surrounded already" gin said while looking around "Shit I didnt want to fight!" " no time to cry over it!" Hijikata said "well then lets fight together" Gintoki smirked. " like I would need your help! Dont get in my way" hijikata laughed. "Hey you! dont get too friendly over there!" one of the attackers said. "Just let them be thats their last time together as lovers! they wont be able to move afterwards, when we let them alive that is" another one laughed. "Oi we are not together you bastard!" both felt a vain popping and rage filling their mind as they attacked their enemys.

**Thank you for reading this one!**

**I'm already working on the next one (*＾▽＾)／**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi :D**

**So here is chapter 4!**

**Have fun reading it **

**I have to say that I changed the end from smut to not so smut （・□・；）**

**Hope that you guys still like it! **

**One of my MOST FAV charas from Gintama is in this one I LOOOOVE HIM! 。(⌒∇⌒。)**

**Warning contains: Guy x Guy, Strong Language**

**I do not own Gintama **

Both were breathing heavy. Standing back to back. "You should give up you can't win" hijikata laughed as they attacked again.

Over 100 beaten up men were laying on the floor. Non of then could stand up because they had too much pain.  
>"Can you walk?" Hijikata asked. "You should worry about yourself you're more beaten up than me you know?" Gintoki smiled. They both held onto the others shoulder and walked to Gintokis house. "You can lay on the futon If you like "Gin said after entering his room. "Thank you" Hijikata said and let himself fall on the futon. "My muscles hurt they really went all out on us" Hijikata laughed.<p>

"You should watch out... it's more dangerous here than you Shinsengumi guys think.. if you hear the name Shinsuke Takasugi you should try to get away or it will end fatal. Maaan my whole body is aching" the silver haired said and let himself fall on the futon next to hijikata. "What was that? oi what are you doing? You said that you wouldn't make a move on me!" Hijikata was nervous. " Dont make a fuss... just sleep...", "Ok.. well it was a good fight wasnt it?" Gintoki didnt answer. " Oi are you sleeping already?" He looked at the blue blanked and saw stains of red on it. " Could he be..?Oi gintoki! hey do you hear me?" But Gintoki didnt react.

He went to the living room to see if someone was there. Kagura and Shinpachi were sitting in the living room next to them a monstrous dog. He told them what happend and they acted fast! The red head girl jumped on her dog and they ran outside. The boy with the glasses went inside the bedroom. While Hijikata tried to stop his bleeding the other boy tried to wake him up. Some minutes later the girl came back with a woman. "Nechan! Please look at him! Hes not answering!" Said the boy with the glasses to his sister Otae. Toushiro could see that Shinpachi was about to cry same goes for the red head. They were trying hard to hold it back! " he must be really loved by those people... no wonder.." hijikata tought.

A half hour later Otae was done treating him "He is still breathing but he needs a lot of rest" she said they all went outside the room. "I should look after him since it was my fault..." Toushiro said while looking on the floor. " We can't have you do that. You should better go back to work I will look after him. Feel free to visit him when you have time" Otae said with a dangerous smile. " ...alright.. see you!"

He went back to the headquarters and just wanted to relax he was still thinking about the silver perm that got badly injured just because of him. He felt sorry but was still wondering what business the yorozuya had there. Some months passed since he could meet gintoki alone. He sometimes visited him when he had a job near the yoruzuya office. When they met they weren't able to talk much because the others were so loud. He decided to drop the job involving the terrorists for the time being because Gintoki was wounded.

"Oi Toshi!" his boss screamed. "I've got a nice job for you!", "But im working on another job at the monent gorilla!" He answered. "This one is more important! It's also involved with your case! I'm sure you will get alot of informations doing it" he laughed out loud.

"Are you serious?" He looked annoyed at his boss. " What's wrong with this job? Its awesome!" They were both standing infront of a fancy car. "You want me to play babysitter for one of those amantos?" "Only for the time being Toushi you are undercover don't forget that. I wanted the best fit for this job so I chose you and Sougo." " Him too? Where is that bastard?" "He should be here soon he wanted to go somewhere before coming here" "I'm really sorry that im so late. The row in the supermarket was too long I had to wait for a half hour" he said with a bored voice. "Well at least you came. I'll be taking my leave now have fun " the boss laughed.

Some time passed and a amanto wearing a suit came out. Hijikata hated doing this kind of jobs. He was the demonic vize afterall why should he watch after some spoiled rich man? He hated this. After two hours of following the man they went to the harbour and got on a big ship. ' whats this?' He tought and looked over to Sougo. Sougo just smiled and looked away again. 'I'm gonna kill him for sure' Hijikata was hot tempered and was pissed off everytime Okita did something. They walked further inside the ship and entered a big room.

It was a japanese style room. A man wearing a purple yukata was sitting on the tatami floor. The man had black hair with purple highlights, olive green eyes but a bandage covering his left eye, he looked kind of relaxed but at the same time very dangerous! "Shinsuke sama I brought everything you wanted!" The man said and bowed infront of him. ' wait did he say shinsuke? Where did i hear this name before?' He couldnt remember it but he knew that it was important. "Good. But I would apreciate it if you didn't have two bodyguards with you. " he said that with a crazy smile on his face and looked at Hijikata.

Hijikata could feel his gaze, he noticed that the other male was checking him up. Looking at him from top to toe Hijikata felt embarrassed. "Send out the one with the black hair" 'fuck!' He thought. "You heard him wait outside!" The man wearing the suit said. Toushiro was pissed off but did as he was told. Before he went out he looked at the man wearing the purple yukata. The man also looked at toushiro and had an evil grin on his face.  
>When he went outside a girl in a maid suit came towards him 'what is a maid doing here?' "Hello sir would you please follow me?" She guided him into a room near the exit. You can sit down I prepared something to drink for you... it would be a pity if you had to stand while waiting so long" she smiled. Hijikata sat down and drank the tea the maid prepared for him "Thank you it tastes good" he said. As he took another gulp she said "I'm sorry sir!" And looked at him in panic. "What are you apolog..." he passed out and fell on the floor.<p>

As he opened his eyes he was in a dark room light with candles. The room smelled of candles and smoke. "Oh youre awake?" A familiar voice said while laughing "!" Hijikata noticed that his hands were tied over his head. "What the heck is this shit? Get these things off me!" He shouted angry. The person came closer and he could see his face through the shine of the candles. "Shinsuke you bastard!".

Shinsuke smiled again "I'm honored that you remember my name" he loooked crazy. Hijikata remembered that Gintoki warned him of suke.'damn' he thought. "You must be pretty naive to drink somethimg on your enemys base. By the way your 'bodyguard' partner left the ship already" he giggled. " damn you what do you want from me?" He shouted." You seemed to me more of use than the other one" shinsuke stepped closer to hijikata. he held his chin up and licked his cheek. "too bad that you arent my type" he laughed as he left the room.

Later two guard came in and looked down on hijikata. They started to hit him in his face and stomach but then stopped as he spit out blood. "hahha thats what you deserve after killing so many of our friends!". One of the guards left the room "you can do what you wanted now i'll wait outside" he said and locked the door from outside. "Heh now we are alone" the guard smirked as he zipped his pants open. 'Tat's distgusting!' Hijikata thought but he had a plan so he played along. "If you want me to please you you have to remove the handcuffs" he said while looking up to the guard. "Like I would be that stupid" he kicked him in his stomach. "You don't know what you're missing. Even your Shinsuke sama did it and loved it" he said. "Youre lying he wouldn't do such things!" he shouted. "Well he's also a man afterall and he loved my service". It was just too tempting. He took the other males dick in his mouth and bit it hard. "Ahhh you bastard im bleeding" he screamed. As the gurard outside heared his comrade shouting he opened the door and ran inside just to find his friend laying on the floor. He looked around the room to find Hijikata but he was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly he got a hit on the back of his head and passed out. That was the time for him to escape. He took the guards swords and left the room. Outside he noticed that he is on a lower level of the spaceship. He didnt care if enemys were around since he had his sword back. As he arrived upstairs there was a large group of guards waitng for him. "There he is! Don't have mercy!" they all charged for him but hijikata took them all out. When he noticed that he arrived at the entrance he moved with caution because he knew that he couldnt win a one on one battle with Shinsuke.

He heard voices near him. It was Takasugi and some of his man. Suddenly there was a loud crash on the outside. He heard a familar voice " Oi takasugi! Where the hell did you hide prince mayora?" It was Gintoki! He wanted to run outside but heard Takasugi talking. "So in the end you really came to save the prince or should I say princess?" he laughed out loud. "So you set this all up because you missed me so much?" he smirked. "Well I wanted to see you again and have you for me!" he said. " Want to make me yours?" Gintoki laughed. "No I just want to crush your pride and sould!" he said with an evil grin. "ohh thats scary because I know that you're not joking" The silver haired laughed. "Well you dont have to save your princess anymore he already escaped and is quietly listening at the moment" he laughed.

As he knew that he was noticed hijikata ran outside and there he saw him with his silver hair,his red eyes and with his dorky smile.

**OHHHHH TAKASUGIIIIII justleave gintoki and toushiro you can have me!(づ￣ ³￣)づ**

**I'll destroy this world with you then we can make our own world with our children (｡ ౪ ⊙｡)**

**Too bad that he wants Gintoki T.T Maybe i'll make a story about him and his love life when I'm done here :D**

**He is a total seme I wonder who he would top.. well I know it already muhahaha ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ**

**The next chapter is in progress and it will be Gintokis point of view before he comes to rescue Mayora-HIME XD**

**By the way how do you like the longer chapters?**

**SEE YA'LL ;D**


End file.
